1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a deflector plate support for receiving, releasably retaining, and properly orientating a deflector plate, relates particularly to a deflector plate support which is used in the processing of a stream of molten material, and relates even more particularly to a carbon deflector .plate support which is used in the processing molten glass gobs.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn.1.97-1.99
Many glass making processes utilize a stream of molten glass wherein the stream is fed by gravity from an overhead former and feeder and then cut by shear blades into gobs such that the gobs can be gravity fed in a predetermined sequence to the central axis of a mold for the production of bottles and other glasswares. Modern glass container forming machines may have as many as ten independent sections with each section having multiple parison molds which receive such molten glass gobs.
During certain portions or cycles of the glassware or bottle production process, it is desirable to prevent the molten gobs from falling into the molds by deflecting the gobs into a collector for recycling to the molten glass stream. As the molten glass stream may range from 1,200.degree. to 2,000.degree. Fahrenheit, deflector plates are used to deflect molten gobs from the molds. In this regard, a deflector plate operatively connected to a clevis joined to a piston arm may move the plate's front deflecting surface to two positions with respect to a molten glass gob sheared from a molten glass stream: a first or open position wherein the front surface of the deflector plate is set parallel to the gravity fed path of the molten gob thereby allowing the gob to pass the plate and enter a mold for the forming of a bottle or glassware, or a interception position wherein the front deflection surface of the deflector plate is set at an angle, such as 45.degree., to the gravity fed path of the molten gob so as to deflect the molten gob away from the molds to a collector for recycling back into the molten stream. A deflector plate may have a deflection surface which interacts with one or more molten gob streams. Thus, an open position of the deflector plate allows one glass gob or multiple glass gobs to pass to the central axis of one mold or multiple molds, respectively, for the production of glassware but an interception position of the deflector plate prevents the molten glass from entering the mold or molds and recycles the same such that workmen may have access to the mold equipment for workpiece maintenance, adjustments, and repairs without shutting down the entire glass production line.
In glassware making processes, it is advantageous to have a deflector plate deflect molten glass gobs from a path intended for the molds to a recycling path for recycling to the molten glass stream such that molds can be changed to accommodate different job requirements or that maintenance, such as oiling of mold blanks, or other repairs can be made without shutting down the entire glass forming machinery for excessive periods of dead time.
Deflector plates (also referred to as interceptors, gob guides, ejectors, or flippers) when made of cast steel require water or air cooling to prevent the molten glass gob from sticking to the metal. In order to eliminate this necessity for water or air cooling, some deflector plates are made of carbon, such as the K Karb.TM. interceptor plate manufactured by Kaiser Aerotech of San Leandro, Calif. Such carbon deflector plates require the plate to be drilled so that screws may be inserted therethrough to connect the plate to a clevis joined to a piston arm for movement of the deflector plate assembly to its open and interception positions. The drilling of the carbon plate, as well as usage of the carbon plate in the extreme environment of molten glass streams, makes carbon deflector plates prone to cracking or breakage. Should the carbon deflector plate crack and break, either in full or in part, the plate may fail in its function to deflect a molten glass gob thereby presenting a significant safety hazard to workers charged with molten glass machinery maintenance, adjustments, and repairs. Additionally, replacement of broken carbon deflector plates necessitates significant expense to obtain new carbon deflector plates.
The deflector plate support of the present invention provides a support for a carbon deflector plate which eliminates the need to drill the carbon deflector plate and structurally reinforces the same to prevent cracking or breakage thereof so as to prolong its useful life and safeguard its function in controlling access of a molten glass gob to or away from the central axis of a mold.